ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles
|publisher = Konami |series = Castlevania |designer = Koji Igarashi (''producer'') Ayami Kojima (character designer) |engine = |released = |AUS=April 9, }} |genre = Platform, Adventure |modes = Single-player, multiplayer |ratings = |platforms = PlayStation Portable |media = UMD |requirements = |input = }} Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles, known in Japan as , is a PlayStation Portable game in the ''Castlevania series of games by Konami. The game is essentially a remake of Akumajō Dracula X Chi no Rondo with 3D graphics, but it still retains the 2D gameplay mechanics (2.5D graphics). This represents the first time that Akumajō Dracula X Chi no Rondo has been officially released outside of Japan. The game also includes the original Akumajō Dracula X Chi no Rondo, re-titled Castlevania: Rondo of Blood for English localization, as well as a redone port of Castlevania: Symphony of the Night.Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles (PSP) The game was released in North America on October 23, 2007. Version differences Gameplay in The Dracula X Chronicles remains largely unchanged from Chi no Rondo. However, there are minor additions and new features. Two new obstacles, a barrier made of red skeletons, and a barrier made of crystal, are added to various parts of the game. Saving Tera and Iris grants the player respective items required to destroy these barriers. The puzzles required to save Iris and Annette have been altered. Stage 5' is given a revamped stage layout and a brand new boss, the Hydra. Not saving Annette forces the player to battle a vampire version of her in place of Shaft's ghost in Stage 7, which warrants a bad ending. This boss is moved to an alternate exit in Stage 5' if Annette has been saved. After saving Annette and defeating Shaft's ghost, Dracula gains a new third form which must be defeated to obtain the true ending. New dialogue scenes are added, and pre-existing scenes are altered or extended. Small introductory cutscenes are added before boss fights. These are fully voiced in English and Japanese, and the player can choose the language in the options menu. The title of Stage 8 is renamed "Bloodlines", the same title as the introduction level in the English localization of Symphony of the Night. "Rondo of Blood" is the title in the original Japanese versions. First seen in Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance, a Boss Rush mode is added. The mode contains four courses, which differ in the set of bosses fought. This mode can be played cooperatively with a second player over the PSP's Ad-Hoc wireless connection. While the original Akumajō Dracula X Chi no Rondo featured anime style artwork, Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles features new character designs by Castlevania: Symphony of the Night character designer Ayami Kojima. The original Rondo of Blood soundtrack is rearranged and remastered. Two new songs are also included. Stage 5' is given a brand new song, "Red Dawn", while Stage 7 features "MoonFight" from Castlevania Chronicles. The boss theme "Poison Mind" no longer plays during the battle with the bosses from the original Castlevania on Stage 6. It still plays, however, in the final Stage. The game features an option called Sound Assign; this enables players to choose songs from the game, the original Rondo of Blood, and Symphony of the Night to play in the background. These songs are found in the form of records hidden within the game as well as prizes for beating Boss Rush mode. The original Akumajō Dracula X Chi no Rondo is included as an unlockable and remains largely identical to its PC Engine counterpart. It is renamed Castlevania: Rondo of Blood in the English release. As with its remake, the game is given new voice acting in English, a slightly revised script, and the option to listen to the English or Japanese voices. For the English dub, the same voice actors are used as in the remake. The original intro from Chi no Rondo, spoken in German, is intact and uses the German dub that is also used in the intro video to the remake. Stage names in English are identical to those used in the remake. However, due to a flaw within the game's programming, the audio does not load correctly to sync with the video, making them run out of sync with each other. Also included as a separate unlockable game is Akumajyo Dracula X Peke [sic]. This mini-game was prompted on the original Chi no Rondo if the PC Engine required a Super System 3.0 card. All of the Japanese text is translated for the English release. The system card requirement message is also removed to tell the player to press "start" to quit the game. Castlevania: Symphony of the Night is another unlockable game and is generally a port of the PlayStation version, but contains some additions and changes.(Most noticeably a playable 'adult' Maria Renards, as well as fight her as a boss, a feat only seen in the Japanese exclusive Sega Saturn version) See also *''Akumajō Dracula X Chi no Rondo'' *''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night'' References External links * Official website *Official website Category:2007 video games Dracula X Chronicles, The Category:PlayStation Portable games Category:Video game compilations Category:Video game remakes Category:PlayStation Portable-only games